


Fix & Burnt

by against_the_odds



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Gangsta, Italian Mafia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, anime reference, mamaau!, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/against_the_odds/pseuds/against_the_odds
Summary: With this wounded hands, I shall keep your fire burning.





	Fix & Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> Look who has the time in the world to write another story.  
> This is in alternate-universe of Gangstaau- better if you've read the manga or anime Gangsta- but it's okay if you don't.  
> Comments are deeply appreciated.

" _It hurts when you try to make things right, and all they can see in you is wrong. "_  
-Nicholas Brown B/2

* * *

 

> * mention of drug  
>  * non-blatant self-hurt

Ergastulum is not a pleasant place for innocent wanderers. It lurks of hoodlums, prostitutes, full of mafia and dirty cops, uncivilized by law, clouded with crimes. In the society they live in, classes have been stabilized to the point wherein actions of each person has been restricted since then. It became a point that criminals overpooled and refugees from other countries relocated to the district.

There are ones who chose to obey, and there, of course, are also the terrorist of sort. Mafia factions lead the town, with no less than a hundred occupants, they occupy most of the town’s population. Despite the difference in the class reign, the people are surprising kept well safe under their supervisions, as long as they do not commit something that would be frowned upon.

 In this society, there appears the possibly un-normal ones, people distinguished from others, due to their heightened performances mistakenly frightened from the normals. They are called the “Twilights”. Individuals with superhuman abilities, a cause of an administration of a special drug Celebrer* in their systems which has intensified their talents and skills upon their birth into incomparable heights. 

In the history up to date, twilights and normals are encountering heated allegations amongst themselves. Never was it cured nor was ceased. Four head organizations governed the whole town, however allegations have been further collapsed and the hatred towards each family has boiled, especially of the Corsica family against others. Twilights are turned into ‘weapons’ of combat, divided into classes A to C, from which each individual benefits with the choice of weapon they wish to use for killing. No skills where used for harmony, everything from this date was simply used to annihilate someone, whether it be a normal or the same kind, they would go for the kill as long as the enemies reside on the other part of the picture.

In this little town of Ergastulum, there is nothing named of peace. Everything is chaotic.

 

 

Across the alleyway of 02 street, a territory ruled by the Cristiano family, there resides a clinic, famous for accepting Twilights in their mutual aid, only because the protection they offer allows a tad bit of comfort for their part and the sole purpose given from the said family are the distribution of drug to twilights. The present doctor, Dr. Byun, is an expert surgeon in neurology, an inaccurate case for his part, since mostly of his patients either lose their limbs, their teeth, eyes, fingers, anything except for their brain he has yet to study, but he might be the best person the faction could provide to attach their broken bones as possible. Truthfully, he has better well-earned professions, but the payment keeps him sitting at the reclining chair every day. One day, he wishes to have a fresh, new brain from a Twilight at his grasp to study.

He has an adopted son to which he legalized his ownership after his brother, the father’s, death. His name is Baekhyun, a child he isn’t supposed to bring in his bloodied clinic, but decided against after one particular day Baekhyun fancied on ‘studying’ flesh and mending them.  In fact, this young man does not consume his time, wandering through syringes and surgery devices- he uses them. He is Dr. Byun’s most trusted assistant. At the young age of 21, he was able to successfully assist and in often times lead, surgeries without complications. People recognizing his age, would wonder how he was not stated as a Twilight due to his ability, it is rather rare to see such young face to have unbelievable memory to anatomical and medical knowledge. Dr. Byun laughs at their opinions of the matter, and assures Baekhyun that he is no Twilight, just a smart normal human.

Baekhyun has no particular interest besides practically digesting every medical books on his grasp. But he does have someone who his eyes are captured on. Every Thursday, three twilights would enter the clinic at exactly three in the afternoon, Baekhyun noted. They are elite-level members of the Paulklee guild, one of the four big organizations formed by the only known S-class twilight in history, to which military-based twilights are trained.

Baekhyun, once the sound of bells ringed, perked his head up from its position between booksheets.

His father, Mr. Byun, walked past juggling boxes of syringes on hand and greeted. “ Well look whose excited to get themselves high. “ Frankly, Baekhyun’s father could be a little bit tad rude on his humor, only because he has known the three men long enough not to judge their addiction to the drug. After all, they are twilights, all twilights are forced to be addicted to Celebrer or they will lose their mind, is what his father always tells him about.

“ After a long day of shipment work, why not? “ The tallest and oldest of the three, Kris, chuckled. He’s dressed in black polo shirt and long military pants and low cut boots. It is a trademark of every member of the guild, black at top and military whatnots at the bottom.  Kris’ twilight dog tag glint, reading A/0- a rank shared by the three.

Beside him stood Baekhyun’s person of interest, Sehun. He’s tad bit reaching the two towers, coming third but relatively tall at the least, and two years younger than him. “ Can’t say I have anticipated this every day though. Oh hey, Baekhyun.” Sehun showed him his trademark kind smile, to which Baekhyun bowed to hide his blemishing cheeks. The man was pretty to be observed, pale white skin in contrast to his black low-hanged shirt. His fitted military pants hugging his legs till the knees, the rest covered by his long boots.

At the far side of Kris, another twilight, Chanyeol lay as silent and uncaring to the whole conversation, opting to stare at the knives displayed at the table. He is at the same age as Baekhyun, only months younger, and for the two past two years, never had initiated any talk to the brunette. Sure, Baekhyun has heard the second tallest twilight’s short replies, to the doctor, but no answers were ever directed to him. Not that he cares anyway, the mere presence of Sehun elevates his mood even if he’s quite distressed that the person of the same age as his is the same distant person. Chanyeol likes his large black hoody shirt, knee-length military shorts showcasing few skins before it’s covered by the same long boots. He dresses more of comfortably than formally, besides the other two. There is a pale white scar graced at the right of his neck, very visible at its huge presence, importing more like a birthmark than a bloody past, but one cannot know.

“ It seems I can’t keep you waiting can I? I’m in a bit of arranging prescriptions here, so please await for a moment. “ Dr. Byun stated, rushing to the scene and slipping his glasses on. “ Baek-Baek, come ‘er and help your father.”

Baekhyun groaned inaudibly, and propped up from his seat. “ I- err please sit and rest for a while. I’ll just seek my father’s need. “ He gestured to the long couch, though he guessed the three built men won’t fit in as much, but Chanyeol never sits down unless commanded upon by the doctor himself. Coming in to his father’s office, Dr. Byun was attending to someone at the telephone, speaking furiously to whoever. Baekhyun swayed from foot to foot, patient for his father’s words, but Dr. Byun point a finger at the top column of a cabinet.

Baekhyun rose an eyebrow. He understood the intention pretty much, but he debated, and sent a confused glance. Dr. Byun rolled his eyes, and stressed again his point to the cabinet.

The young man has no choice but to obey, his father distinguished his action and turned around to focus on his call. Baekhyun slid open the top segment, staring at the bottles clinking at the action. Sitting innocently among the hundred bottles are the bloodline of twilights, the drug Celebrer. The problem is, Dr. Byun, or rather his father, specifically prohibited him to inject the drug to the twilight patients coming in and out of the clinic. Only Dr. Byun was able to incorporate the drug. So it would definitely come to a surprise that his father let him now in so much nonchalance.

So he picked three small bottles and three syringes. This is the first he’s able to analyze the yellow drug, if this was truly the miserable cause of his crush’s anxiety, and wouldn’t live without it, how so can he study this tiny sinful lifeline. All he’s familiar with is that the drug formula contains a combination of stimulant and depressant. Upper is the stimulant which brings the heightened physical skills of a twilight, but also costs a lifespan, and is controlled by the Downer, which somehow negates the killing capacity of the stimulant. Other than that, he has no knowledge.

A low laugh coming from the men outside, broke Baekhyun from his stupor and he hastily withdrew the drug to the designated syringes, ignoring his father’s stare in the process. He chased out of the door, never forgetting to close it after, and put the syringes down in front of the silent men.

“This is a surprise. “ Sehun voiced out, while they watch the young man gather some alcohol and cotton. “ Will you be the one giving the dose, Baekhyun? “

Baekhyun fidgeted slightly from his position, his nerves of actually administrating the drug crawling at his wits. “ Ah yes, yes, father disclosed me to. “

“ Did he now.” The oldest grimly replied, sharing a look with the standing youngest twilight in the room.  

“ You don’t need those, Baekhyun-ah. “ Sehun added affectionately to ease the sudden tension between his two companions. “ Usually, doctor Byun injects it straightly, no disinfectants, and we’re on our merry way. “

“ Oh, uhm.” Baekhyun stilled. “ Well I insist, please. I will be the one complying the task anyway so, uhm, who wants to go first then? “

Kris walked to the seat placed by Baekhyun. “ I shall go. “

Baekhyun doesn’t know how this was difficult. He was doing this for three years now, there isn’t much of a different if he’s going to administrate the drug just the same way he administrates the other medicines. But clearly by just focusing his eyesight at the skin of the twilight’s presented arm in front of him, and noting the veins popping from the stressed muscles, made him anxious. Celebrer is not an ordinary drug, he has pointed that out quite a long time now, and the ‘things’ it does to a twilight is clearly borderline unhealthy.

“ Baekhyun? “

He jumped at the call. “ Oh I am sorry. I was just- uh ne-nevermind. “ After a short brush of alcohol, he quickly but strategically placed the tip of the syringe, beveled up, and propelled forward. There was no motion from the twilight.

Sehun went next, and Baekhyun, extremely uncomfortable of injecting the deadly drug to his crush, was moving mutely like a robot. He can’t seem to erase the whispering ‘overdose’ lurking in his mind.

It went on, with no words shared from the humans inside the room, and Baekhyun started to feel cramped between the large presence of the three equally built twilights. Once a tingling of the dog tag, and military shorts welcomed his senses, with Chanyeol sitting unceremoniously down the chair in front of him, Baekhyun looked up meeting the blank eyes of the other. This is Chanyeol, he isn’t mute per say but lookers have accustomed him by the description as he solemnly ‘tosses’ people with not even a word sprouting from his mouth.

Baekhyun once asked his father about the shady man, but Dr. Byun only shared minimal information, more of the hidden agenda the twilight does behind the onlookers, Chanyeol was said to be a very promising A-class in terms of combat, along with someone in the field, named Jongin or his alias Kai. His crush, Sehun, was more on the strategy field, he told Baekhyun, and Kris was unknown still.

An arm shifted, Chanyeol was pulling his short sleeves up, bundling at the top of his left shoulder, prominent developed biceps at view. “ Put it here. “ He whispered, to which Baekhyun was bewildered at the rough tone.

Curiosity took its peak. “ Why there? I can err ‘put’ it here too? Just the same with everybody? “ He palmed the man’s lower arm, almost hovering his wrist where a black leather bracelet is placed.

The twitched from the twilight’s arm due of the sudden contact, went unnoticed from Baekhyun as he concentrated on Chanyeol’s answer. “ Is it for convenience? “ He asked once again.

“ You can say that. “ Kris answered at the background.

“ Perhaps. “ Chanyeol supplied, eager to keep the contact at bay, he averted his eyes down.

The young Byun asked no further, and brushed the cotton with precise at his biceps brachii, shamelessly imagining the chiseled arm carrying a sack of potatoes during their shipments and how they flex- _okay stop_. In the middle of administration, a distraction occurred when Chanyeol grasped his own neck with his unattended hand and seemingly tightly, almost tearing.

“ Is it hurting? “ Baekhyun easily realized from the small part of the scar not covered from the palm.

 Chanyeol eyed him sideways before averting back at front with utmost control.

“ What is? “

“ Your scar. You are holding on to it.  “ The syringe has been emptied and Baekhyun rested it down, cap on its place, but the burning curiosity within him hasn’t. “ Is it hurting?”

“ No, it does not- “ But the sudden clench of fist and grit of teeth said otherwise. Sehun and Kris ran to their companion's aid.

“ Yes, it does.” Baekhyun retorted, to which Sehun eyed him hesitatingly.

Kris placed the hoodie of the pained twilight over his head to hide the reddish burning scar from Baekhyun’s view, but he saw it and remained innocent. “ I think we should go. The objective here has been cleared, and we have plenty of tasks to still take on. Thank you as always, Baekhyun, and please extend the regards to doctor as well.”

“ Okay. . . will do. “ Baekhyun replied.

Fingers pinched his cheeks, Sehun chuckled and Baekhyun’s attention was again diverted from the retreating backs of the two. “ See you around, Baek-Baek. “ Sehun copied the nickname his father gave to him.

Baekhyun blushed and only nodded, not trusting his mouth from speaking gibberish.

“ Don’t go around without your father’s permission, alright? “ With a final wave, Sehun closed the door.

If the day was even taskful, he does not know, because he’s hell as exhausted identifying those mysterious twilights, especially someone with the scar. 

 

 

Another day comes another work, but what supposed to be a normal day turned to be one of Baekhyun's worsts. It was when the first line of hate was created.

The young Byun sat motionless at the window pane of his father’s clinic. One afternoon flew by and another, his chest was still constricted in an unknown hurt. Events of that day rolled like a cinema in his mind, the voices play like a broken recorder, and he had troubles silencing them all, but today, the hurt lessened to a pinch of guilt, but still, his chest uniquely hurts.

Three patients died holding his hands that day. They _trusted_ him, offered their lives for safety, but he went out of the room in heavy steps, his father yelling profanities at him for idling at job.

Today was no different, though dying was not apparently on the list, few twilights and normals entered for drug replenish or only for consultation with the doctor. So Dr. Byun demanded his son a rest, emotionally at best, he would need this fast pace of coping up if he wants to be an equipped surgeon.

“ Baekhyun. “

The doctor knocked, but Baekhyun was not in the mood to share a smile, not now when the skies were signaling a heavy rainfall in the making, he just wanted to join the gloom. “ Yes, father?”

“ You ate too little at lunch, and you barely touched your books. “

“ Hunger did not came, that’s all. Those books are of no matter to me anymore, I’ve finished them. “ Baekhyun informed, walking over the mess he created at his father’s table, books scattered.

Dr. Byun was bewildered, but he kept his composure. It was no characteristic of his son to have a notion of mess in his own table no less. His son very well knows he’d rather lay papers at the floor than his study place. Oh dear, it is worse than he has expected. “ I see. You have not moved on, it seems. “

“ Please do not stress this on me, father. I am trying. Hard. “ The young Byun sneered, quickly grabbing the books he left from the table and stuffing them back to a leather bag.

“ Baekhyun, it was not your fault. “

“ Where was it _not_ my fault? She could have-“

“ The blood levels drastically went down even from the start. The immune system of that child was not capable-“

The heavy leather bag fell with a loud thud. “ No, father! She is _just_ a child, that is it. Heavens, that stupid military guild brought a wounded twilight child- a child who could barely walk with so much as a dislocated joint at her frail leg and a blind eye! Of course, her immune system would not be so prepared, she’s just a damn child. For anything we’ve known, she probably had no idea what children normally plays with, wow, definitely _not_ knives and guns! “

The doctor approached him in haste steps. “ You should not utter those words, Baekhyun. We do not doubt, what did I say? “

“ You are NOT listening to me! “ Baekhyun has half a mind not to plummet his father for concerning himself with the rules still. It was unbecoming biased at his part. “ That girl, she did not as so much as let her tears fall! Nothing! No moist face of any sorts! She just talked to me until her last breath. Do you know what she said to me, father? _Do you_?”

“ What-“

“ Thank you! She said a bloody thank you for something I have always considered a flaw to myself. She thanked me, held my hands full of her own blood, and told me that she has waited so long for her body to finally rest. And that was it, she did not shed, no regretting words. It bothered me so much, father, of her not being able to decide just because she was born with a virus. “

“ Virus? What- Baekhyun, twilights are not- “

Baekhyun dismissed his father’s concerns, knowing he would fully defend the other’s side. “ I’m going to return these books and get new ones. I’ll be back at 2 hours. “

The doctor expected this obedience. " Will you be alright going there?" 

" Sure. Just somewhere far from here. For now. " 

“ O-okay, be sure to bring an umbrella. There's a impending heavy rainfall. ”

Surprisingly, his father made a passage for his leave, and did not comment back at his disposal. Baekhyun was thankful, to not risk a havoc between them two, and to let the fresh fat tears be released with the accompaniment of the beginning fall of the rain.

Baekhyun looked up to the skies. " So you're mourning too huh? "

 

 

 

“ We’re not gonna get another pace nearer with this rain. “

“ . . . You’re right. Are you suggesting we should rest? “

“ I’m not asking you, Phoenix, I am telling you. Wash those blood at your face. “

The clang of something metal meeting with another disturbed the silent runaway apartment, as metal pipes were disregarded, unceremoniously descend to a pool of blood at the floor. A person dressed in his everyday hoodie shirt, tossed two rifles to the couch and also a knife. Chanyeol wiped the dripping red liquid from his cheek with the back of his hand. “ Remember, Kai, it’s your turn. “

“ Fuck. This is totally the worst part. Bodies disposal. “ Another twilight named Kai exhaled. He is an A-class position 1 twilight also from Paulklee guild, and Phoenix- or rather _Chanyeol_ ’s official combat partner when commanded by Suho, their captain, of ambushes and mass murders. He is also member of Kris’ team alongside with Sehun, Chanyeol, and one last twilight. He does not go to the clinic for drug replenish, despite his teammates’ demands, but he knows the doctor and his son.

Who won’t notice the notorious lone lifesavers of the whole town anyway?

Chanyeol threw at him a can of coffee, before disappearing to the next room. “ Says who, I carried those limbs you left on your haste. Suho will be displeased, you’re slicing recklessly. “

“ Let him be, to cut us some slacks. I dislike these errands he is giving to us lately, it makes me want to return carrying shipments, if it meant no killings for us. “

There was a silence at the other line. “ I guess, carrying sacks is more preferable than this. “

The curtains flew up from a sudden wind, windows closing in a harsh sound, alerting the teleporter. He chanced a glimpse at the darken sky and the almost unpopulated street, normal innocently passing by without knowing a crime scene just up ahead the apartment.

Kai, pushed aside the curtain and slipped his head partially, letting drips fall to his hair down on his forehead, and the cold wind slapping at his face. “ Hm? This wind. . “

“ Yeah, I’ve noticed just now. “ The taller’s voice emerged from the room across the stairs. “ He must be in the vicinity. “

When the harsh gale slammed into their direction, the window’s support dislodged and Kai almost lost his head from protruding it out. There was an resounding _'ziiip'_ and the presence of twilight A/1 was gone at the particular spot at the ledge. “ Jesus!” He flailed from mid-air and fell with the couch supporting his fall, the accompanying black smoke joined the wind. “ It’s too intense! It’s like signaling something to us. Not to mention that bloody wind attempted to cut my head! “

His busy partner's mocking laugh were heard from the other side of the walls. “ Sehun’s warning me of something then, I’m sure. “

“ It must be captain again. Because this rain and wind is too sudden and uncommon. “

Chanyeol returned back with dripping wet hair, a towel wrapped at his shoulders. “ Hmm. He's back to monitoring me, I guess. “

“ Again? What is it this time? “ Jongin grimaced.

“ Remember Sehun, you, and I’s little exercise yesterday with the new recruits? “

“ Yeah, what about it? “

“ I burnt three recruits without Junmyeon’s orders. “

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun?”

Detaching himself from his thoughts, Baekhyun looked to his side, and recognized the person under the roof of a convenience store, balancing two bags on one arm and a phone on the other. He smiled, nodded, and ran to the boy, while battling his recoiling umbrella. He was not informed if there is a typhoon alert. It won’t do him justice to continue on his way in this strong rain and wind.

He placed the umbrella down, making sure it won’t be dragged away, and fished out the books to check for wet parts. “ Hey, Lu.  Out for errands again, I see. Whose it from this time? “

“ Madam Broxeau. A special guest is on destination for a full night stay. She only heeds the best for that guest, so I am here bagging these bunches of steaks, everyone’s busy back there. You? “

“ Oh me? I’m just returning books. Those bags look very heavy though, I can carry some. “

Luhan dismissed the offered hand and grinned. “ Nah, it’s no big deal, I’m good.  I reckon it only took you a week to finish those. The books, I mean. “

“ Uhhh maybe a week and half would be correct. Lu, I know this rainfall and wind won’t move us any further, but aren’t you in a hurry still? Since you said everyone’s busy at the motel. They could be looking for the steaks for all we care. “

His friend only shrugged. “ Oh why bother, Heechul knew I went out not bringing an umbrella anyway. He will know it, I’m sure- oh. Would you look at that? The wind stops all of a sudden. “

Baekhyun nodded, almost ready to battle the rain once again as long as it takes for the books to be secured back to their compartments at the library- clean- and he’s sure he won’t be paying another overdue pass only because he hasn’t return all those books that were disregarded for months ago. “ Well that’s pretty weird, but reassuring. These books badly need to be passed back, or I’m getting an unnecessary exchange after. “

The blonde boy chuckled, before his lips shaped thinly and a crease on his forehead was evident. “ That bad, huh. Listen, Baek, I am not one to pry on your business, but you know me. I am always worried about you, and I did not voice it out until now, but if you need me of anything, I’m just a block away, alright? Kyungsoo and I, even. “

“ Yes, of course, I’m aware and why am I not astounded at the fact that you noticed it all along.  I do not even want to hear about it. “ In an exasperated tone, Baekhyun faked an angry face.

He was offered with a swift light slap at the back of his head. “ Dummy. We have been through and through, Baekhyun, there’s no reason I would not easily read your mood by now. Anyway, I am not going to ask about it, if it makes you uncomfortable, but I just want you to know. “

 “ I cannot keep anything out of you two. Those ways of persuasion you both have, they annoyingly work every time. I need more practice to resist them. “

Another slap came, but did not meet its target this time. “ Do not maim it all, I keep telling you. Be happy, it’s me you met, not Kyungsoo. The rain’s starting to settle, better go now, Baekhyun. “

Baekhyun paused for a moment, fidgeting the strap of his bag. “ Are you sure you don’t need my help?  I’m returning back the favor, you don’t need to hide it from me. I can help you take them to the motel. “

“ Really, they are not that heavy. See? “ The blond boy heaved his arm forward, poised to show the other that his arm wasn’t quivering at the weight of the meat. “ Now off you go, please. Knowing you,  it would take hours before you go back. Be safe. “

“ If you insist. “ The younger trailed a last look at his behind and he ran back to the cocoon of rain targeting his umbrella, hugging his bagpack to his chest.

Luhan watched the boy flee and almost slipped his foot down the canal, if not for the pole stationed at his side where he managed his fall. He sighed. Baekhyun can be a bit of a clumsy person at times of not using his heavy brain.

“ Hi there. “

His head turned sideways in record time, a snap crossed his mind. The voice came from this man, he’s sure. A man, towering his height in few inches, seemingly focusing at the rain at their front with his other hand on the pocket, while the other holding on to his red umbrella. Since when was he here, Luhan questioned. His vision was insisting him to throw the bags, but he hindered his attempt and acted nonchalant.

For few seconds there was silence, then the man chose to withdraw his interest at the scenery and tilted his head to meet alert ones. “ I can share an umbrella, if you’d like. “

Luhan smiled, in sarcasm, his fingers flexing in a plan in mind. “No thank you. The rain is about to end. My patience can take it. “

“ Trust me, Luhan, it won’t. It’s mild, but it won’t end for another hour or so. “

Prominent flinch occurred to the errand boy’s body. This man knows him after all. Military twilights capturing their attention on you spells one thing and that’s trouble. A snap was distorted and then there was a knife resting at someone’s throat. Bags of meat lay forgotten at the ground.

“ Easy there, tiger. “ Luhan struggled at the man’s hold, having his fingers locked behind him by the man’s grasp and the reflection of his jaw, visible at the knife rested at his collarbone. The man lessened the distance, reaching his ear. “ No need to draw attention with your power. We only need a bit of information and we are off. Could you at least do that? “

With the defeat almost seen at his failed attempts to release from the strong grip, Luhan surrender and grinded his teeth in frustration. “ Let me go and I will give you what you need. “

“ Is that a promise I am hearing? “

“ Promise is too ironic for people like you. This is blackmailing. “

The man had the decency to laugh near his face. “ Fine. Then if we have this deal, will you simmer down the mind threats? They are giving me headaches. “

Luhan closed his eyes, a flick resonated and then his eyes are back to their original black colour. The grip at his wrists softened until the presence of the man shied away from his personal space.

“ That’s more satisfying, thank you. “

“ This wind is your fault, isn’t it? What does mister twilight from the infamous murdering guild need with a mere errand twilight? “

The eyes of the man darkened from his words, but kept his composure from the obvious insult. Interestingly,  Luhan’s seeing new sides of this man. “ We had a deal. Now, is the downtown café to your liking? “

Luhan shrugged, the forgotten meat floated at his focused attention and grabbed to the arms. “ Not there,  onlookers can always disguise as visitors. Follow me, I know a place. “

“ This café is handled by the guild. It is safer, I can guarantee. “

“ No, I’d rather not express myself more with your kind. If you want information, you will follow my choices. I don’t even drink coffee, if you want a _more reasonable_ answer. “

“ Ah, right. Then I am in your service. I’m Sehun. “

The errand twilight was quite surprised he would give his name so leniently. He answered with a nod and did the first step into the puddle, letting the man- _Sehun_ catch up to him with one umbrella hovering to both of them- or more to him that is.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was huffing and catching his breath when he came to a stop to the familiar alleyway that would lead him to the small library. It was old, judging from the wooden patches hammered at the wall, and the rusty door, but he likes it because of the warm atmosphere it shrouds.

He shook the umbrella to a plant displaced, in hopes of sparing the old man from moping a wet floor. His foot laid still at the front porch and about to swing the door open when he recognized a familiar hood shirt at his peripheral. He stopped on his tracks. The very man of his curiosity with all his masked emotions and all, was sitting quite innocently at the doorstep of someone’s house for shield, watching the rain unfolding in front of him with the hood atop his head the only protection. The man’s legs were folded, where his arms were rested, clearly distracted by something on the rain.

Baekhyun decided and hesitated for a moment to call his attention, they were never close despite the months of seeing each other during Thursdays, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask why a military twilight is seen out of his duty. Sure, he has seen Sehun out with some of his military companions, but never Chanyeol.

With that, his step drew backwards and to the side, with a quick unfolding of his umbrella.

With his approaching figure, anyone would clearly notice him, but Baekhyun assumed the twilight must be far from his mutterings to attend to him. At his nearing distance, Baekhyun did not expect the tall to be shivering, and the twilight was not still focusing on him, staring blankly ahead. 

" Why are you here out cold? " 

His previous claim of being an air beside the man was justified when the twilight merely shrugged in response. Baekhyun huffed. So the twilight does seen his presence, but treated him like so, an air. 

" Where are your companions? " 

The wind suddenly shifted to their direction, halting the young Byun from halfmindedly kicking the twilight right when he's vulnerable. When the wind died down and Baekhyun shifted the umbrella back straightly, slight cursing the rain for almost wetting his backpack, the sight that greeted him did not come to his knowledge. 

The twilight was literally creating steam, puffs of smoke coming out from his exposed skin. _How in the actual. .._ But the twilight seemed to not mind at all, gazing up to send Baekhyun a quick glare- to which the young doctor only noticed by now, as he was preoccupied by the situation. 

" You can leave if you have no business here. " There went again the rough voice. 

Baekhyun, after finding relief on able to talk the guy down, crouched down in wonder. The twilight immediately retaliated by sliding back. " I will only do so if you have already earned my respect, which mind you, I happen to hold the older card between us. Now, does it hurt? " 

" What hurt? " The answer came in too quickly for Chanyeol's comfort. 

" Steam is coming out, means that this rain is having a kind of effect on you. " 

Chanyeol chose not to look the other at the eye. " What are you saying?" 

The young Byun sighed. It seemed beating around the bush is a tempting idea, but talking with this twilight is exhausting him to wit's ends. " Talks spread very fast, Park. It's not a beginner's knowledge to not know who the fire wielder is among the military twilights.  And I know of you people, I did research for every one of dad's clients, just for sure. I know of you, Wu, Oh, and even your companion Kai. "

After a hefty of silence, the twilight shifted in his sitting form. " It just stings. " 

" What about yours? " 

" Huh? " It was Baekhyun's turn to be asked. 

The hesitant glance from the other did not escape Chanyeol's view. He knew the young doctor understand very well what he was implying. " Your hands. I saw them before. " He pointed down, while still watching for the man's reaction. " What happened to them. " He asked in authoritative tone, much like demanding than questioning. 

" Oh this? " The hands came in full view, new and old blemishes and scratches painfully decorate the small hands. " Oh it's nothing really. I consider them as a punishment to myself. For not doing a great job at saving lives apparently, I tend to forget the pain of suffering when I do it*. " The last statement brought out a heavy bitter tone. Why was he even explaining himself? He should not be associating too quickly. This man is not different from those who chose to break a twilight child's freedom.

The umbrella escaped from its balance on the smaller man's shoulder, and the handle was snatched by a larger hand. " Punishment. This rain is my punishment." Chanyeol spoke. 

Baekhyun raised his head, from intently focusing on his hands, and tensed at how the other man was staring at him, with curious slit pupils. " And what's your pain? " His eyes zoomed at the Chanyeol's trembling lips, opening and closing judging from his hesitance. 

" It's-" 

" _Soldier Park Chanyeol. "_

Both paused, stood up and turned at the call. Baekhyun saw at his periphery how the twilight visibly stiffen at the welcoming presence of no other than the captain of his team, hopping down the black car. Kim Junmyeon smiled in greeting, upon seeing the son of the doctor conversing with his soldier. " It's a surprise to see the doctor's son here in the lovely rain. Though I must apologize for this abrupt meeting, and that I must fetch my soldier at once. Chanyeol tends to get lost in the rain, more often. " 

" Uh yes. " Baekhyun had nothing to reply, watching the twilight he was openly talking to with just a second ago, escape his vicinity without a hint of acknowledgement and joined the approaching soldier hovering unto them a larger umbrella. 

As Baekhyun gazed at the retreating presence of the car, he concluded. It was not a lovely rain. And it definitely was not mourning with him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best making this first part.  
> Really, introducing the characters are way harder than making the actual body of the plot.


End file.
